Cats Wiki:Requests for adminship
**This method is very outdated and no longer used, due to lack of active users, however, the requirements are still in effect.** This page is for requesting user rights for a user. There are 3 types of user rights in this wiki: rollback, administrator and bureaucrat. You can request to receive these user rights via two people nominating you. One of these people must already be an administrator, the other can be anyone. Once they have nominated you, the administrator must add the request onto the corresponding page. To learn more about the user rights, click . Requirements Administrator There are no concrete requirements for a user to become an Administrator. However, admins will usually consider those that: * Have been contributing to the for a considerable period of time and are regularly on the wiki * Have a very strong history of contributions on the content namespace, though quality is more important than quantity * Assist current users with questions, whether on user talk pages, in the forums or on article talk pages * Be trusted by the current administrators * Have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment * Vigilant in stopping vandalism and keeping speculation off the article pages * Enforce all of our official policies Chat Moderator *Must be a trusted user of the wiki *Must be a very active user of chat *Must have good judgement *Must never show favoritism *Must have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment *Must have no history of serious bans on chat *Must enforce our chat policies *Must be kind in the chat Nominee Requirements * If you think you met the requirements, add your name as a subheading under the section "Current Requests" and fill out the following: *Username: *Number of posts: *What you will bring to the wiki: *What does the job you are applying for do?: *Why do you want to be (Job Name Here)?: *Other information: ---- Nominations for other users Admins Notice: When nominating someone, you should make a Level 2 Section with their name. This shows you what you need to type in. Please fill in the gaps correctly. (0) Nominated by and . Votes Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". Your request automatically closes after 2 weeks. To be successful, you must have a vote difference of +7. A vote difference is calculated by the amount of "for" votes subtracted by the amount of "against" votes. Furthermore, 2 sysops must have voted for if the nomination is successful. You may also leave a comment no longer than a sentence when you sign. Any longer and you have to leave it in the "Comments" section. After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g. if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. 'Example' You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Remember to use an asterisk when moving it to the back of list, as it would not show up as a numbered point. Category:Site administration